My Turn! A Collection of One-Shots
by Emmazippy577
Summary: Just some things I thought of in my spare time. You know when I wanna relax and take a break from my bigger stories. Ratings vary per story. As do main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this without any basic idea, whatsoever. So if it gets weird, please know that, from the very bottom of my heart, I don't give a crap.**

**Here are the one-shots I'm gonna write It's like a table of contents...**

**Table of Contents-**You're reading it, moron.

**Shy** - He'd never really be sure what happened, and wasn't quite sure how to take it. A blush and a stuttered 'thank you' can lead to so much more. [DxS] _Danny, Sam Rated K_

**Inverted -**I wrote this for fun, be warned kinda dark, deep, and SUPER confusing. People always told Danny that when he came out of the portal the colors on his suit inverted. That's not what he saw.

**Phantom Vine**- When Danny gets a vine, he isn't quite sure how to start... Humor always finds it's way, though. _Danny Rated K+ for vine_

**Spirit of the Magi**_** -** _What if Danny, or Sam's parents hadn't accepted Danny and his ghostly half? So the trio moved out. Things are tight for a teenage trio trying to make a living, especially around the holidays. How far will a kid go to see their beloved happy on the holidays?_Sam, Danny Rated K_

_**To be added later:**_

**Sick Day**** - **When Danny comes down with a cold, only one person knows how to treat a ghost. [DxS] _Danny, Sam Rated K _

**Dani's New Pet -**It's normal to get jealous when you watch someone close enjoy their own pet. And Danny knows it, too. So he decided his little girl should have a little friend. _Dani, Danny Rated K_

**Ghost Malaria Part 1-** Back story to Accidental Portal

**The Play -** He thought that taking Sam to see Sweeney Todd would make her happy, but he'd never guessed that his gothic princess could actually be... scared. _Sam, Danny Rated T for Todd, Sweeney._

**Training with his Masters -** He knew that Frostbite and Clockwork were different, and learning from both would be hard, but beneficial... He just never thought that they cared all that much about how he learned. _Danny, Frostbite, Clockwork Rated K+ for argument_

**Sorry for the Confusion-**Phantom finally agrees to an interview, but it only made them all more confused. Reveal. _Danny Rated K_

**Ghost Malaria Part 2-**Back story to Accidental Portal, part 2.

**Singer -** When Sam's gran tries to teach her how to use a sewing machine things don't quite go as planned. But if things always went as planned, then where would Phantom be? _Sam, Sam's grammy Rated K_

**Eyes -** Everyone knows that Sam loves Danny Phantom. His hugest supporter by far! But despite all the love she had for Phantom, she always felt guilty because she missed seeing one thing all the time. _Sam, Danny Rated K_

**Shield -** Walls were meant to protect some one on the inside from the outside, but what it someone was trying to protect the outside from within? _Danny, Sam, Tucker Rated T_


	2. Chapter 2

**He'd never really be sure what happened, and wasn't quite sure how to take it. A blush and a stuttered 'thank you' can lead to so much more. I don't own DP.**

* * *

"Save a seat for me, sweetie?" Sam asked, a smirk on her face. Danny smiled and lifted his invisible arm up, revealing a chair. They smirked and Sam took her place.

Almost instantly Danny's lips parted to reveal a wisp of blue air. The trio grumbled, and Danny excused himself from the lunch table.

At first, when Sam saw the ecto-plasmic beast outside, she thought that no one else would have to get involved.

It's funny, how wrong people can be when they don't put their minds to it.

In an instant the wall was crushed, and Sam was wrapped in a tentacle-like limb, struggling to be freed. "Let me be!" She shouted, but to no avail. She saw several other ghosts surround the beast, but Danny was nowhere to be found.

Several blasts later, the beast began to reel back from the other ghostly allies. He stood tall, nearly a hundred and twenty feet high and as he began his final attack, his grip on Sam loosened.

"And now, you let go," Sam grumbled before looking down and realizing the fatality of her fall. "Crap."

She cried and screamed as she fell, much more high-pitched than Sam ever screams.

But that was easy to explain: her hero was nowhere to be seen this time.

She closed her eyes, preparing for impact. "אנא שלח לי לארץ המובטחת!" she muttered a prayer for the Promised Land she was soon to see, tears streaming down her cheeks.

But it never came.

Her feet hit the ground softly.

Opening her eyes, she realized that she was safe, and that the monster was gone. She wiped her tears, and blushed as a crowd of ghosts and humans alike formed around her.

"thank you... Wait, Who saved me?" she asked, her voice cracking lightly. "Come on, who saved me?" She looked to each of the a Ghost gathering her courage.

"_Hey nonny, nonny is it you?_" she sang, pointing to one of the allying ghosts.  
**_Ghost:_**  
_Hey nonny, nonny, nonny no! _  
**_Sam:_**  
_Hey nonny, nonny is it you? _  
**_Another ghost:_**  
_Hey nonny, nonny, nonny no! _  
**_Sam:_**  
_Hey, nonny, nonny is it you, or you, or you, or you, or…_  
**_Young Blood:_**  
_Nenny, nonny, nenny, nenny! _  
**_Paulina:_**  
_No! No! No! _  
**_Sam:_**  
_Someone's being bashful; that's no way to be, not with me._  
_Can't you see that I am just as embarrassed as you? _  
_And I can understand your point of view. _  
_I've always been… Shy! _  
_I confess it, I'm shy! _  
_Can't you guess that this confident air _  
_is just a mask that I wear 'cause I'm shy? _  
_And you may be sure way down deep I'm demure,_  
_though some people I know might deny it at bottom I'm quiet and pure! _  
_I'm aware that it's wrong to be meek as I am; my chances may pass me by. _  
_I pretend to be strong, but as weak as I am, all I can do is try. _  
_God knows I… try! _  
_Though I'm frightened and shy! _  
_And despite the impression I give I confess that I'm living a lie… _  
_Because I'm actually terribly timid, and horribly shy… _  
_Though a lady may be dripping with glamour, _  
_as often as not she'll stumble and stammer when suddenly confronted with romance. _  
_And she's likely to fall of her face _  
_when she's finally face-to-face with a pair of pants. _  
_Quite often the lady's not as hard to please as she seems. _  
_Quite often she'll settle for something less than the man of her dreams… _  
_I'm going fishing for a hero! _  
**_a Ghost:_**  
_She's going fishing for a hero…_  
**_Sam:_**  
_I'm going to look in ev'ry brook! _  
_**a Ghost**:_  
_She's going to look in ev'ry brook…_  
**_Sam:_**  
_But how must longer must I wait with baited breath and hook? _

A ghost danced while Sam watched, stunned. Danny, who had been invisible during the fight stayed that way to watch Sam sing.

**_Sam:_**  
_Oh! That was wonderful!_

_And that is why, though 'm painfully shy, _  
_I'm insane to know which sir… you, sir? _  
**_Ghosts:_**  
_Not I, sir! _  
**_Sam:_**  
_Then who, sir? Where, sir, and when, sir, I couldn't be tenser _  
_So let's get this done, man get on with the fun, man, I am one man…_  
**_Ghosts:_**  
_The lady is one man…_  
**_Sam and ghosts:_**  
_Shy_!" Sam sung smiling as a ghost spun her by the tip of her finger. He accidentally let go, though, and Sam went flying. She held her note and fell into the arms of a black jumpsuit. Danny turned visible gave her a lopsided grin, and suddenly Sam knew who her hero was.

She pressed a kiss to his lips while Paulina fumed. "hey nonny- nonny, guess it was you."

* * *

**Kinda outta character for Sam, but hey, give the girl a break.**

**She almost DIED!**

**at least in this one-shot...**

**Anyway, glad that you read it: Gladder if you liked it. review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got this idea when reading a sentence in HappyLeifEricsonDay's Shots in the Dark, chapter 17. I hope you like it! Kinda dark, deep you know a cave fic. Musty, worn, old, but still interesting to think about. I don't own DP.**

* * *

I present to you:**_Inverted_**

* * *

Everyone told me that when I first came out of that portal, that the colors of my suit and hair had inverted.

I never understood why.

When I came out of that portal, my suit still looked white with black boots and gloves. My hair still seemed as raven-toned as ever. But my eyes seemed red. And my skin seemed navy in color.

And shadows were white, and silver was gold and the other way around.

And I was sure I was hyperventilating, but I could hear myself breathe. And everyone else around me was dying, but they had the soft thud-thud-thud in their chests that I didn't have.

And the birds looked like they were strapped to the solid ground like bricks but still flew.

And the kids who could jump twice their height in gym class looked heavy and solid, but could still jump as high. The quickest kids in my class seemed slow, and lazy, but they could still reach ten miles per hour is they tried hard enough. And the nerds seemed to take forever to solve easy questions in math, but still turned in their tests first and got A's. And the preppy girls seemed uncaring of their appearance, yet still wore makeup as if when they took it off they'd be hunchbacks.

And my friends who could always read my mind didn't seem to have a clue what I even said, but told me the words I needed to hear.

And I was so confused, and I said that I wanted to end, but I still wanted to keep on exploring.

And my headaches felt good, the pressure on my skull like feathers.

And my arms froze in the fire, and melted in the snow.

And I felt my highest, strapped to the ground.

And I fell through solid things and didn't get hurt.

And it went on and on and on and on...

Until I transformed back into my human form.

I could see things like they were again, I thought. But the memories still haunted me when I looked into the faces of strangers and saw close friends. And when I looked into the eyes of my closest friends saw strangers who had nothing in common with me.

So I stayed in bed.

And I waited.

My friends would come, and tell me that I was going to be alright. But I felt like the world was crashing down around me.

And my sister would tell me that I was going into depression, but I felt happy when those words met my ears.

So I would tell her to say it again, and again, and again. And for the short moments of time when she would tell me what she thought was wrong with me, I felt overjoyed that my sister was so smart.

And yet, I knew she was wrong.

Eventually she told me I was crazy. But I felt sane. And my words made sense to me.

And in the evenings, she would leave, her last words always, "_I love you little brother, but I'm afraid for your mind." _And those words meant something to me, but I couldn't feel what they meant.

So I would stare in the mirror.

And I'd wait.

After a week of that routine: staying in bed, looking out my window to see my neighbors, my friends telling me I was okay, me disagreeing, my sister telling me was was depressed and insane, and me feeling happy at those words, and then staring into my reflection, I realized that they were right.

They all were.

I was depressed beyond the word's meaning, crazier than an entire asylum, but I would be okay.

I would be better than I ever imagined. I realized that I only felt so odd because I was.

And that was okay.

I learned to see things differently, so they were the same as before.

My world was inverted.

So I memorized the colors.

* * *

**Like? It was kinda confusing to write, but fun and free and great! I hope you liked it. Please, review. Tell me what you think. And if my blabbering in Danny's POV made any sense to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup Phans? I hope you like this one! : When Danny gets a vine, he isn't quite sure how to start... Humor always finds it's way, though**

* * *

"So what do you think I should do?" Danny asked desperately into the phone, "I wanna be funny, make 'em smile and see that I'm good, and not really that different from them."

"Danny, if you're asking me for ideas on a vine to make, then you honestly must not be that funny. It's six a.m. on Saturday and I'm not going to help," Sam droned into her end of the phone.

"But Sam, wait-" she hung up, "Sam? Sam!"

Danny grumbled. He'd already tried asking Tucker for ideas, but his sense of humor could be as dry as an old bone.

So he sat down on his bed and thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought some more.

And then he thought, _thinking can really make a guy hungry._

So he got up, putting his phone into his pocket and transforming into Danny Phantom, and flew off to the Nasty burger for some breakfast.

He ordered a pork-egg sandwich and water, and sat down at a table outside. No one was out this early, so he didn't bother to transform back into Fenton.

He put his phone on the table in front of him and delved into the sandwich.

Bad idea.

"Hahh, haah, HOT!" He spat it out and fanned his burning tongue, jumping in circles as he did. "s#!7! SO HOT!" he grabbed his water and poured it more on his face than in his mouth.

Checking the label after cooling down his tongue, he grumbled. "Who the #3(( mistook my order for a fiery-hot jalapeno bagel-wich this early in the morning!" He growled and threw it in the garbage, no longer hungry.

He sat back down, huffing and puffing, and noticed a red glowing light on his phone. "Wha-?" He grabbed it and realized that he had accidentally recorded the whole ordeal.

Laughing as he watched himself, he realized that the recording was only 6 seconds.

Perfect.

* * *

"How on earth did you get this good an idea for a vine, Danny?" Sam asked through her laughs.

"Well, _TheRealDannyPhantom1 _does get his best ideas at breakfast."

* * *

**lol. I wish I could actually make this vine for you guys, but my camera's battery sucks, and I have no idea how to on my laptop. Beside it's be on youtube anyway... Not a real vine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In honor of my very favorite Christmas story, I give you: Danny Phantom in The Gift of the Magi. ****(A/N: I decided that Cujo should be able to transform, too. Into something that looks more living. Also I made this into a fic where Sam celebrates Christmas instead of Hanuka, just cause it's easier to write, and I can't spell Hanuka. In this Danny and Sam's parents kinda rejected Danny and his ghost form. I don't own either story.**  


* * *

He was whistling, smiling all the while. His ghost-dog Cujo was in his human form and pulled a small sleigh. Times were tough, but Christmas was always a picker-upper, ever since the Ghost-Writer incident. The weather never really changed much, either, since it was always snowy there. His canine gave a happy 'arf', and they stopped in front of a store window.

"There she is, Cujo. Our Sam's gift... Can't you imagine her face?" the halfa traced the form of the scrap-book that was covered in vines and buds through the window. "She'll love it," he muttered decisively. The prince tag reflected the quality: $149.99. The dog barked again, and Danny instinctively checked his watch. "Gosh, Cuj', we'll be late to meet Sam!" He turned to his dog, and stomped his right foot twice, giving the puppy the idea. They both burst off in a ghostly speed, never wanting to be late.

"Come in," Sam mumbled, more focused on her bills than anything. If she didn't pay them soon, she'd be forced to either move in with Danny and Tucker, who she knew had hardly enough room for themselves, or give up and ask her parents for help, which would be even more expensive than the bills.

When she heard a familiar arf, and a reply of "you can't come in boy, you know the rules," she instantly shoved them all into a drawer, slamming it closed.

"Hey, Danny. Come on in," she forced a smile at first, but when they caught a glimpse of each-other it became genuine. He'd really hit his growth-spurt at sixteen, currently 6'1'' tall and much broader in his shoulders; he let his hair grown just a bit longer, and his ghost-hunting had really helped his muscle tone.

"Hey, Sammy. How're you doin'?" he asked, bending down lightly to kiss her cheek.

"I'm just fine," she smiled, and handed him a plate from behind her. He smiled and sat it down on the table, pulling out her seat for her. "Thank you," she smiled as he pushed in her chair. Sitting down across from her they began to eat. On Danny's plate was an English muffin coated in Ecto-grape jelly. He scarfed it down quickly, trying to remember the last time they'd eaten a decent meal that wasn't Ramen-noodle based.

"So, uh, Sam. What day is it?" Danny asked, a smirk placed firmly on his face.

"Today is," she pulled a loop off of her paper chain and held up a camera, snapping a picture of Danny and his demolished meal, "the twenty-fourth," the picture was bright and colorful, and when she added the paper scrap to the bottom, she couldn't have felt more complete. She put the picture up on her wall, and sighed contently.

"Beautiful. That camera of yours is wonderful." Danny agreed. "But wouldn't it be great if you had another little scrap book, like you had Freshman year, to put all those in?"

"It'd be marvelous," she smiled. "... But for now, the wall will do."

Danny smiled and stretched. "Time for work. Your chariot awaits." He pulled his sweater over top of his head, and lead Sam outside.

"Your sleigh is probably one of the best ways to get around, Danny," Sam complimented. "Maybe a new brush bow, lined in jingle bells would make it even better."

"Awe, that'd be perfect Sam. But where's a guy gonna find the money to replace an old sleigh like this one's parts? It's too old for anyone to ever dream of making parts for it."

"You love this sleigh," Sam mumbled.

"I do. Believe me I do. Jazz and I would ride this for hours down slopes when we were younger. But it'd be better to just replace it before we find the money to get a new brush bow." He smiled at her, "but that's nothing to worry about, dear."

The continued to ride in silence, Danny stomping a few times here and there to speed up Cujo.

"And here we are. Have a nice day, Sam!" Danny said, letting Sam step off next to the door to her work place. They waved and he rushed off, pulled by Cujo.

* * *

"Today, nothin' is gonna stop us, Cujo. We'll be loading trees and savin' lives like the dickens!" Danny encouraged himself and his pet. He eagerly began to chop trees from the farm, and nail wooden X's to the bottom of the trunk.

They made a great team, and soon the sale area was filled to the brim with freshly prepared pines. It counted 7:00 a.m. when the first customer drove in.

"Good morning, Ma'am. How can I help ya?" Danny greeted, ready to work.

"Well, I think I'd like one of those 10-footers," she supplied her order, peering over her glasses at the pines.

"Yes, Ma'am! Would you like that on the roof of your car or flown home?"

"Oh! Flown would be lovely. My car is so old and getting so frail..."

Danny smiled, and lead her over to the 10-footer section. She chose a healthy looking silver fir, and Danny happily transformed to fly it home for her. "Where do ya live, ma'am?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh, on main street, fourth on the left, dear," the lady directed, brushing back her grey hair. "Oh! i almost forgot! This is for the tree!" She handed him the required 80 dollars. "My grand-kids will be so happy this year! Granny finally got a real tree!"

Danny smiled at her and picked up the tree to fly it to her house. She drove just ahead of him, leading the way.

He helped her set it up in the main room of her house. And sadly, Danny couldn't help but think _God, I wish we had a place like this... _Almost as soon as he set it down three kiddos ran out and stared at the evergreen.

Then they stared at Danny.

"Danny Phantom!?" they asked in awe, and Danny smiled.

"None other, kiddos."

"Woah! Do you really have super powers?" "Like flying and super strength?"

he chuckled, "How'd ya think I got this tree here?" They all went wide-eyed.

"Woah..." They began to work on decorating their tree, and the old lady turned to him.

"Obviously the children like you. So here's a little Christmas bonus for all your hard work;" And she began to dig around in her purse.

"Oh no, ma'am. The flying is free and easy. No additional charge for delivery. And it really wasn't any troub-" He was interrupted by $50 dollars being pressed into his hands.

"Keep it. A hard worker deserves it. Especially when he doesn't require pay for the other jobs he does around town." He looked around him, unsure of what to do.

The place was nice, so obviously the lady was okay financially. And she was insisting. "Thank you, so much, ma'am."

He smiled and waved to the kids again, before leaving to tend to his work back at the tree farm

* * *

"Gotta get that bonus. Gotta get that bonus." Sam repeated determinedly as she ran back and forth. She was Jasper Caleing's, a famous artist around town, assistant. So that meant for ten dollars an hour she had to scramble between rinsing brushes, calling patrons, and framing work.

The job itself was very unnerving and brain-frying, actually, but she was sure that with an employer like this when she finally worked hard enough to be able to pay for creative arts school she'd earn his recommendation letter, too.

That and he was very generous around the holidays.

He's give every client a 20% off discount when they ordered during the Yuletide season. And his past assistants had told her that he was very kind when it came to Christmas bonuses.

"Oh, Sam?" his voice beckoned her like an obedient dog.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, her voice full of hope.

"Come in my office for your Christmas bonus, dear." She silently fist-pumped the air and skittered into his office.

That Brush bow would be hers by three.

"Yes, Mr. Caleing?" She smiled.

"Ah, the fiery goth, my newest and seemingly loyalist assistant." He smirked, milking it.

"Sir, you know the only chance I'd ever quit is when I get enough to pay for college. And we both know that'll be some time." While they weren't considered close friends, they understood the value of each other's financial differences.

"Yes, I know dear. But we both know sales haven't been as high this year," Sam sighed, turning over his words in her mind., "Although, you are a wonderful employee, and I hate to disappoint you... That huge bonus is needed to cover different matters. So here is present just for you, my dear. Not as nice as a bonus I know. But I do believe you'll enjoy it!" She grinned, and he handed her a box.

His smile was huge, and he looked so hopeful that she'd enjoy his gift - so it must've been something excellent in his eyes.

She unwrapped it gingerly, and tried to keep her face from falling as she saw...

A fruit cake.

A home-made, Texas-style fruit cake.

"It's great, Mr. Caleing. Thank you," She masked her disappointment.

"Well, it's the least I could do. That and you will be receiving the rest of the day off with full pay." Her eyes began to truly sparkle again: she was so looking forward to going home. He handed her the just-short-of-what-she-needed check and walked her outside.

"Thank you, sir! Happy Holidays!" She chirped.

* * *

"Finally," Danny smiled, wiping his forehead. He had just finished delivering the last tree. Cujo was exhausted as well, but he panted just as happily. "Good boy," Danny patted the dog's head, and stood. "let's see how long we have to work overtime," He mumbled counting the tips.

Actual pay went strictly to the bills, so Danny practically lived on tips.

"fifty... ten and ten makes seventy... six fivers makes a hundred... a twenty from the Santa makes one-twenty... three, four, five, and a ten makes one thirty five... another ten and ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen cents makes one forty-five and thirteen cents...three dollars, and five quarters... four dimes, four nickles and two pennies makes... That's... a hundred- fifty! A hundred fifty! Cujo we got it! His smile couldn't be wider as his joy lifted him off the ground.

"It's perfect! Just enough!" He put the money carefully back into his old wallet and then picked up his dog. "Cujo! We did it!" He kissed the puppy's snout and hugged him tightly. "We got it..."

His celebration was interrupted by a blue wisp coming from his mouth. "I'm goin' Ghost!" He shouted as he transformed and set the puppy down.

"Meet me on fifth, in front of the store, 'kay boy?" He shouted as he rushed off to the fight. He heard the dog yip in agreement, but tried to stay focused on his path.

* * *

Walking down seventh was a huge fiery ghost. His skin glowed red and orange, and he was hot to the touch.

Only one way to handle this beast.

"Hey, hot-head?!" Danny yelled smirking, "Over here!" The beast shot a fire ball his way and it nicked him, causing a burn on his waist. "best ya got?"

"I am Fervency- the ghost of flaming intensity and I will not be taunted like this!"

"Well, I am Danny Phantom the ghost of kicking your butt, and I will not stop taunting you like this!" Danny retorted. Fervency growled and bellowed before rushing up to attack Phantom.

"Over here!" He called, and more fireballs were shot his way. Sure, it was reckless and it would probably earn him a lecture from Sam, but it was working. "You know, I can be hotter than you- just let me take off my shirt!" The beast growled again and Danny laughed lightly. "I can be pretty intense, too! I was watching this awesome scary movie last night-" He was cut off by another roar and blast of flames, and decided he might've taken it a tad too far.

But luckily he was right where he needed to be.

Outside the little town there was a huge lake surrounded by hills and evergreens. The sun always set right behind these mountains and he and Sam had been on a few dates to these little woods.

He floated down quickly, and turned the lake underneath him invisible. Smiling he leaned back, chilling. "bet ya can't even throw a punch at me when I'm still."

The beast grumbled, and being angry and too distracted to realize that he was about to pounce on him in a giant crater with fish swimming all through, jumped in after him. Danny quickly turned only himself intangible and then lifted his hand from the lake's surface. As it became visible again, Fervency was already turning to steam and stone.

"Now to go get that scrapbook!" He smiled and rushed off to the store on fifth.

* * *

"I could never get that for him with this..." Sam sighed, looking at the price tag on a red brush bow, lined in jingle bells. "And you said it would custom fit for a 1940's rawhide dog sled - no additional charge?"

"Yes ma'am," the clerk confirmed. Sam sighed and sulked quietly for a moment. "Actually... If you'd be willing I'd be happy to make a trade with you." Anything from the 1960's and back would be entirely acceptable. Of course, the actual cash would still be required for such an expensive piece, I'm sure."

Sam's eyes widened.

"I have just the thing!" She smiled and went to retrieve it from her house.

* * *

"Are you sure, son. It looks like some clothes would be of more use," the clerk asked, looking at Danny's singed clothes.

"Of course, I'll take it! Just let me get my... wallet..." He searched his pant's pocket for the old wallet, and came up with nothing.

Literally nothing. The pocket where he always kept it was singed completely off.

"Wha-?" Danny's eyes, against his will, grew teary. "It can't be! We worked so hard!" He checked different pockets but came up empty handed.

"I'm sorry, kid. Hey, maybe we can make a trade? Anything worth a hundred and an half?" Danny's eyes lit up.

"Yeah... I've got just the thing!"

* * *

That night, the pair was sitting down next to the fire. Wrapped in wool blankets and each other's arms. The clock read 11:58, and Danny began to reach for his present for Sam.

By the time he had retrieved it without getting out of the warm blankets, the clock began to chime midnight.

"So, Sam..." He asked, a smile wide on his face, "What day is it?" Sam smiled, but her eyes then fell.

"I think it's the day where we go for a nice ride around town together," She prodded instead.

"Oh... uh, yeah... Say you wanna open your present?" He asked, a smile trying to mask the trace of pain in his eyes.

"Sure... You open yours, too." They exchanged gifts and opened them gingerly.

"A brush bow, painted red and lined with jingle bells..." Danny eyed in awe.

"A scrap book with vines embroidered on the cover..." Sam stated, tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"I wanted you to have it, so we could put all our pictures from this and next year in it.. But wow, Sam. How did you ever get the money for this Brush bow?"

"I... I sold my camera..." Danny almost choked.

"But how did you ever get the money for this great a scrap-book?"

"I... I, uh, sold my sled."

"Danny!" She sighed, exasperated. "You didn't have to do that!"

"But it makes you so happy... The scrap book, I mean, and pictures."

"And that sled was all you had left of Jazz... Unless we ever see her again, that is..."

...

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

"Merry Christmas, Danny."


End file.
